


don't tell me not to worry (i worry just enough)

by jumpforjo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, M/M, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, grad student!yuuri, i've been looking for an excuse to write this au tbh, musician!viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpforjo/pseuds/jumpforjo
Summary: Everything is absolutely perfect, Yuuri thinks that this must be what it’s like to live without mental illness. Anxiety who?Unfortunately, anxiety finds it fit to answer only moments later, as Viktor makes eye contact and winks directly at him mid song and mid sip.Prompt: awkward coffee spill scene





	don't tell me not to worry (i worry just enough)

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt was a godsend because i've been wanting to write this au but couldn't come up with a good reason to
> 
> if you enjoy it and want more from this au let me know!! 
> 
> fair warning that i wrote this in one sitting and it's unbeta'd, so for the time being it may be riddled with typos.

Nothing in Katsuki Yuuri’s life feels like it should be real. He’s just gotten his assignment to his top choice school for student teaching, he’s maintained a 4.0 for the semester, Phichit hasn’t tried to make him any weird drinks all week, and he’s been on two (2) dates with one Viktor Nikiforov.

 

Well, Viktor Feltsman-Baranovskiy. He still doesn’t know if he’s disappointed by the reveal of his real name. (He’s not).

 

After months of pining, watching Viktor perform for hours at Phichit’s coffee shop (well, it didn’t belong to Phichit, but he was Yuuri’s connection to the shop- the owner, Celestino, got irate if he heard Yuuri say it). Viktor was handsome, impossibly so, looking like he was carved from marble what with his pale skin, near silver blond hair, and the sharp angles of his features. His voice only worsened (bettered) things, smooth with a hint of a Russian accent. Yuuri was doomed from the start. 

 

Once they’d finally spoken, things had spiraled quickly, lengthy attraction collapsing into 12 hour dates and 24/7 texting. Now, only a week later, Yuuri is sitting across the cafe, positively smitten, sipping at his coffee as Viktor strums his guitar, the warmth of his voice filling the cozy space. 

 

It’s another cover- he tends to save his original work for the week since he makes less tips then anyway. Yuuri can’t find it within himself to focus on the lyrics, he’s too lost in the heart shape of Viktor’s smile and the way his long fingers pluck at the strings of his guitar. At some point he glances down, noticing a cup of coffee- Phichit must’ve dropped it off without him noticing. Absentmindedly, he sips at him, smiling as he marks down another day of no weird coffee.

 

Everything is absolutely perfect, he thinks that this must be what it’s like to live without mental illness, but like, all the time. 

 

Anxiety who?

 

Except anxiety finds it fit to answer only moments later, as Viktor makes eye contact and winks directly at him mid song. Winks! 

 

And with the damned wink, Yuuri is short circuiting, every muscle in his body forgets how to function because Viktor, singing a sappy but slightly racy song, just winked at him right then and there! Unfortunately, this short circuit happens just as he’s raising the cup of coffee to his lips, so naturally the coffee that had made it to his mouth is water falling out as he manages to dump the rest down his front. It’s a very attractive display, judging by the look on Phichit’s face.

 

Yuuri, however, wants to die. 

 

This isn’t how he’d prefer Viktor to remember him, but it would prevent him from embarrassing himself further or from having to talk to Viktor about what just happened. 

 

The world, a cruel, cruel place, does not grant him death on the spot, instead Viktor laughs (beautifully) and finishes his song- it’s the last in his set list too. Yuuri’s table is covered in a small mountain of wet napkins as Viktor makes his way over, and Yuuri’s cheeks are flushed a bright red. He says nothing- perhaps if he keeps his gaze trained down Viktor will forget that he’s there. 

 

Viktor does not, in fact, forget. Instead, he squats in front of Yuuri, grabbing a napkin to wipe a few missed drops on the floor, laughing something low and airy. “I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to make that happen.” His voice sounds anything but sorry, but Yuuri can’t say he minds, not paired with a smile like that. 

 

“I’m an adult, I should be able to handle drinking from a cup.” He groans, finding salvation in the face that Viktor isn’t turning tail and running, he almost seems enamored. 

 

“Well, probably. But it’s okay because you’re very cute.” The teasing lilt is barely there, he almost seems entirely genuine. Yuuri doesn’t know how he just does that but he does know that he enjoys it immensely. He knows it makes his insides turn to jelly and makes tingles run down his spine- briefly, he wonders if anything he does gives Viktor the same feeling. He hopes so. 

 

He grumbles back something unintelligible, still embarrassed, and Viktor laughs again. He takes Yuuri’s hand, squeezing it, letting him know he’ll be right back. 

 

Only moments later, Viktor returns with a fresh cup of coffee- this time in a safer travel cup. “I, um, don’t know your coffee order yet, but Phichit said he had it covered, so if it’s disgusting it’s not my fault.” He informs Yuuri cheerily, handing the cup over. 

 

“Noted.” Yuuri replied, shifting uncomfortably. Most of the front of him was still soaking. “Do you want to get out of here?”

 

“Ooh~! So forward! Yes, Yuuri! Definitely!” Not even bothering to counter the statement, Yuuri motioned for Phichit to pack up Viktor’s set then led them out, and down the few blocks to his apartment. He gets a few odd looks, but since Viktor interlaced their fingers, he can’t focus on them. Bumping his shoulder affectionately, he unlocks the door for them and they tumble inside. 

 

“Gimme a sec, I need to change.” Viktor blinks slowly at him, clearly puzzled. “Uh- coffee? Down my shirt?” Viktor’s memory is an enigma- he can remember the most minute details Yuuri tells him about his life but sometimes he forgets what he’s just ordered at a restaurant. It’s equal parts endearing and frustrating. 

 

Suddently, Viktor’s eyes widen and his brows shoot up, mouth popping into a perfect ‘o’ as he remembers. Yuuri doesn’t wait for an answer, simply disappearing to his room for a minute, half way through changing before realizing that this is Viktor’s first time in his apartment. 

 

And it’s filthy. 

 

Groaning, Yuuri decides to just accept it- his brain is too tired to panic again. Tugging on a soft sweater, he comes back to Viktor lounging on his couch, scrolling through his phone. For a moment, Yuuri considers asking if he wants anything, or giving a quick tour of his place. 

 

Instead, he finds himself throwing his leg over Viktor’s leg and slipping into his arms. Without hesitation, Viktor’s fingers massage at Yuuri’s shoulders, and he hums contentedly. 

 

“I could go for a nap like this.” Viktor normally naps after performances- he’d told Yuuri as much on their last date. 

 

“Sounds perfect.” Yuuri fumbled with the couch, throwing off the back cushions to make a bit more room as they shifted more comfortably on the couch, drifting off in no time flat- Yuuri’s ear to Viktor’s chest, lulled by the beating of his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! if you enjoyed this and want to know more about the au, find me at jumpforjo on tumblr and twitter!  
> kudos and comments always loved and appreciated <3


End file.
